


Lay with Me

by Kittie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: End!verse, M/M, Tumblr Drabble Transfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can pretend it’s because Castiel wants him to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay with Me

The sensation is not unfamiliar, the press of heated flesh against his arm in the moments Castiel when felt vulnerable enough to let him in and take care of him. However few and far in between instances he was allowed to revel in the feeling of being needed. Everyone here didn’t seem to hold him in any sort of positive manner. Then again, he was the one who left Lucifer. He was the one that constantly felt the need to fight with Dean Winchester. He never attempted to make a positive name for himself beyond the quality of the drugs he knew how to make with what little they had and many nights he spent with men and women he never bothered to learn the names of.

( or, rather, he knew them but it’s easier to pretend you don’t when they get clingy )

Nevertheless, fingers trace odd symbols on his friend’s exposed flesh. The patterns lack rhyme or reason to what he writes to the human eye but to him— these letters mean everything. Words for adoration. Love. Hope. Anything he can remember from a language he cannot readily speak through his true voice, his audience can no longer hear him. 

He allows himself only a moment to grieve all he’s lost.

Only to celebrate all he’s gained the moment Castiel throws an arm around his waist in some primal, possessive need to keep the warmth of another body. 

He can pretend it’s because Castiel wants him to stay.

“What a greedy little thing you are.”

Balthazar whispers, a huff of amusement falling from thin lips. He settles down once he’s assured he cannot, easily and without waking Castiel up, escape.

Sleep has not been a kind fellow to him or Castiel but he prays for the first time in a very long time to a father that has abandoned them that, for once, Castiel sleeps through the night without violent nightmares.

He is, most likely, better off wishing for a genie but with the bits of grace woven into the sigils Balthazar has been mindlessly making against Castiel’s tanned flesh he can be assured even if God isn’t listening— Balthazar will be.


End file.
